


BREAKING INTO YOUR HEART

by gaylie



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prison AU, jailbreak au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: In which Sans gets falsely sent to prison and now has to rely on a sketchy criminal to get out of this safely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts).



> this is for my girlfriend who wanted kustard  
> lets just hope i wont die before actually getting to the kustard

 

It’s been half an hour. As a cyan souled monster, Sans prided himself in being one of patience, and he was. He really didn’t mind having to wait a little - or sometimes even a lot - longer than initially planned. Usually he had nothing else to do and nowhere else to be anyways.

But the thing was, today wasn’t ‘usually,’ and today he _had_ somewhere else to be. Specifically, his friend Grillby’s wedding. It didn’t happen often a homie got to wed his special flame, though Sans wasn’t the only homie invited, and some of them didn’t quite have a car yet. Which was the reason why Sans was waiting for Doggo to finally get out of his apartment and into the car so they could get to the wedding within rocket speed time.

It’s been half an hour, though, and Sans knew Doggo knew he was here, because he’s texted him around twenty minutes ago, after already having rang the doorbell, telling him he was there and waiting, after which Doggo had told him to give him just a minute. And a minute turned into five, then ten, and now Sans wasn’t sure if they could still make it to the wedding in time, not without a shortcut at least.

Another fifteen minutes passed - around twenty until the wedding would start - and Sans could hear faint police sirens in the distance. He hoped they wouldn’t get in their way once Doggo would finally show up and they could bolt to the wedding. He didn’t want to have to slow down because of a car chase going on ahead of them, and neither did he want to get pulled over for speeding because they were in a hurry.

Finally Sans heard the door to the backseat open, and Sans was already about to let out some kind of comment about them going to be late and having to wait for so long, when he looked at the mirror to look at Doggo and, well. Saw a complete stranger instead.

The other monster didn’t seem bothered by this, simply sitting down in the backseat like he was in a hurry, slamming the door shut after him and yelling a sharp, “ _drive!_ ”

Now, Sans may not be stupid. He may not be a fool, and neither was he easily scared. But he was also just a mere citizen, so when he tried to _talk_ rather than drive, asking who he was, and got cut off with a gun pointed at him, even Sans reacted maybe a _little_ panicked.

“get the damn car goin’ or i’ll make sure yer dust is all over it,” the other monster snarled, finger grazing over the trigger. He didn’t look like he was joking either, and Sans didn’t feel like he had any other choice than to start driving.

He realized now that the sirens were getting closer. That there were three police cars after them, closing on the distance within record time.

“faster,” the other monster instructed, the point of the gun nudging a little against Sans’ skull, though his eyes were focused on the side mirrors, watching the police cars. Well wasn’t that not reassuring at all.

“who are you!?” Sans asked, his tone slightly under stress, though he did follow the other’s instruction on going faster. It was another skeleton, Sans noticed now. One that looked rougher, tougher, a large crack on his skull, his aggressively bared teeth sharp. The closer the sirens came the more he looked like this stressed him out about as much as it stressed out Sans. Though _Sans_ wasn’t the one that needed to run from the police.

“shut it,” the monster practically growled. “an’ go faster. take the next turn left.”  
“that’s where to school is, there’s going to be children there!”   
“‘xactly,” the other monster replied, a smirk in his tone, revealing that this was exactly what he was hoping for. “an’ don’ slow down or yer dead meat.”

He moved the gun from Sans’ skull then, no longer leaning forward and instead opening the backseat window. Only a few seconds later three gunshots could be heard from it, followed by the noise of one of the police car’s wheels popping. Sans flinched hard at the sounds, losing control of the car for only a second.

“woa, woa, careful there, sugar. ya don’ wan’ me ta accidentally shoot the wrong person, do ya?”

“this is insane!” Sans almost yelled back. “those are three police cars!”  
“two now,” the other monster corrected, though Sans ignored him.   
“we- _you_ won’t get away with this!”   
And Sans was almost about to just slow down, let the police take over this situation, though the easy, calm laugh from the intruder didn’t make him feel so sure about this plan anymore.

“oh, ya didn’ think ya were above this, did ya?” He chuckled out all high and mighty. “think ‘bout it. all those cops saw was me gettin’ into a conveniently placed an’ unlocked car, the car driving off immediately, clearly helpin’ me get away.”  
“you threatened me,” Sans reminded him, but the other skeleton seemed unperturbed.

“they didn’ see me do it, did they? wha’ they _did_ see, though, was me shootin’ at _‘em_ rather than you, sweetcheeks. if we get caught, yer into as much shit as i am.”   
He was trying to get into Sans’ head, he _knew_ that. He was trying to scare him out of disobeying his orders, even if he wasn’t holding him at gunpoint anymore. But the thing was, the scary thing was, he had a point. Their law system wasn’t always the fairest, especially not towards monsters, though clearly not towards humans either.

For all Sans knew, they might actually assume he was this monster’s getaway person. It didn’t help him that they were both skeletons, giving them an immediate and easy connection within the judgement of an outsider. And then what? Could his friends bail him out? Would they have the money to hire an attorney for Sans?

There were more gunshots, the sound of bullets hitting metal, the sound of glass breaking. And at one point even the sound of _their_ rear window getting broken, Sans letting out a startled almost-scream, while he heard the other monster hiss out a tense, “ _fuck._ ”

Neither of them seemed to be hit by the bullet, though that didn’t make the situation any less as scary or stressful as it was, did it? Oh, the car was going to have gone to shit after this. Though it didn’t really matter anymore, Sans would even be glad if he’d come _out of this_ alive, maybe even not in prison.

“now! turn left!”

“what!?” Sans asked, having been too distracted to remember the orders from earlier.

“ _left_ you fuckin’ idiot!” The other monster growled, and he was leaning over the seat now, trying to grab onto the wheel.

“ _no!_ ” Sans holding the wheel tightly. “there’s kids there, for christ’s sake!”

“ya rather wan’ be ta dust ya than hurt a damn _kid?_ ” The other monster growled, fighting with Sans for the wheel. Though Sans was fighting back, was trying to lean as much to the right as the other was trying to go to the left.

Neither of them were watching the street. Neither of them noticed the car _derailing_ from the street, heading towards the boardwalk, towards a tree planted there. Neither of them noticed it, until Sans was looking up from the wheel he had been fighting for, seeing them so close to hitting the tree that Sans could already see his life flashing before his eyes.

Before all he saw was white.

 

Sans didn’t know how much time had passed when he woke up. He hadn’t so much ‘woken up’ anyways, rather than just momentarily regained consciousness, only to feel himself get pulled up, dragged towards a car. He wanted to rub his skull, to rub away the pounding pain, only to notice his wrists being cuffed together.

He wasn’t alone in the car either. There was someone else next to him. A friend? He wasn’t sure. Maybe he didn’t know them. But they seemed to be sleeping. There was something escaping their nose, red like blood. Maybe it was blood. Was Sans bleeding, too? Hehe, what if they were matching in injuries, wouldn’t that be fun?  
No, wait, bleeding was bad. He needed to go to a doctor. Yes. That’s where they were bringing them. A doctor house. Sans heard the sirens like a distant droning in his skull, a faint buzzing. Sirens meant ambulance. They would be fine soon. They would be taken care of. Sans and his blood-matching new friend.

 

Sans woke up on a prison bed.

At first, he was confused. He didn’t realize what was going on. He woke up in an uncomfortable, hard bed, eyes opening to the sight of what looked to be the bottom of a top bunk bed. He got out of bed slowly, sitting up, only to jerk surprised when he heard another person’s voice.

“Finally woke up, eh angel face?”

The voice came from above him, the top bunk, though whoever was talking quickly jumped down, landing in front of Sans. A powder blue rabbit monster faced him, lean body, scarred face, his smile down right malicious.

“And here I thought you’d be dead meat. Too bad. Guess I won’t have the cell for myself.”  
“ _cell?_ ” Sans repeated, his tone hard and sceptic.   
“Oh angel face, you don’t know yet?” The rabbit monster cooed, clearly making fun of him. “You’re in prison. They brought you and some jerk in some days ago, been out of it ever since.”

“jerk?” The skeleton repeated confused, though there were more important matters to focus on than _that_ one. “no, no,” Sans tried, doing his best to keep his tone calm and level. It wasn’t easy. This was starting to stress him out, and the pounding headache he was having didn’t exactly help with that, either. “there’s gotta be a mixup. i’m no criminal, i don’t belong here!”

“Tough luck, angel face.” The rabbit monster replied with a shrug. “If you wanted justice, you should’ve made sure to get it before landing here.”  
“but i-”   
“Can’t help you there either, angel face. I’ve got better things to do anyways.” And as if to prove his point, the rabbit left Sans and went up to the metal door to and out of their cell, hammering his fists against them strong enough that it must’ve hurt.

“Hey, it’s about social time! Open the damn cells!”  
“Shut it, inmate, the cell’s open when they’ll open!” A muffled voice called back from outside, clearly pissed, and Sans wondered how clever it was to talk to prison guards like that. Though that monster probably had enough experience of this place to simply not care about the consequences…

Sure enough, though, the a signaling beeping noise was heard soon, and the rabbit monster finally managed to push open the door, leaving Sans in the cell alone. The skeleton was hesitant to follow. This was completely out of his comfort zone, mind you, it was beyond anything he was used to. He wasn’t just unsure on how to act, what to do, he was scared even to do the wrong moves. Now, Sans wasn’t a naturally fearful monster, but being falsely imprisoned _certainly_ did a number on his confidence.

Sans got up from the bed when he saw other monsters filing out of their cells and passing Sans’, all heading into the same direction. He decided to follow them, figuring they would lead him to… where ever they would, apparently, have their ‘social time.’

He was lead into a hall, prisoners scattered all over the place, guards stationed at every exit. For a moment Sans considered to approach one of them, tell them this was a mistake. But the guard in question just seemed to glare at Sans as Sans stopped to consider his actions.

“Move it, inmate. You’re blocking the way.”  
Well. Maybe talking to them wasn’t the best option right now. They didn’t seem to be particularly friendly or up for debate.

Besides, maybe he should try to remember _what_ actually happened before he’d talk to the guards about it. He knew the memory wasn’t gone, it was just hard to get a hand on through the pounding in his skull.

Sans spotted the rabbit monster from earlier, deciding for now his best shot was to… ask him for help. It was the only monster he knew, and besides. He seemed to have seen him first get here.

The monster was with two other monsters, an equally scarred looking cat and a rough looking dog, the three of them talking about something Sans decided not to overhear, while both having a tray of prison breakfast in front of them.

“excuse me?” The rabbit monster froze up as he heard Sans’ voice, tensing a little. Even the cat monster reacted, glancing at Sans unimpressed, while the dog didn’t seem to pay him any attention.

“Who’s the cookie?” The orange cat asked, the question clearly directed at the rabbit monster.

“New bunk mate.”  
“Hah! Sucker,” the cat laughed, the dog monster joining in.   
“You know, he’d make a great-”   
“I’m not interested in that,” the rabbit monster interrupted the dog, before turning to Sans so quickly, so aggressively, it made the skeleton take a cautious step back.

“I don’t know what impression I gave you earlier, angel face, but we’re _not_ friends. Find your own place to be.”   
“woah, relax,” Sans tried, both hands lifted in an attempt to calm the rabbit down. “just wan’ed to ask if you could tell me ‘bout that ‘jerk’ you mentioned earlier. then i’ll be right outta your fur.”   
The monster eyes Sans skeptically for a moment. Long enough for Sans to start doubting he was going to help him. But after a while, he did, turning away from him.

“Hey, jerk! Yea, you, the fat one!” There was a monster a few feets off from them at a table, looking up to glare at the rabbit. “Angel face here wants something from you!”

Sans recognized him. He recognized that scarred skull. Those sharp teeth. Those clawed hands, and how they scratched him when they were wrestling for the wheel.

Sans almost gasped when he felt a push, his bunk mate having pushed him forward a little. “That’s the guy. Now get lost.”  
“right,” Sans muttered a bit taken aback, giving him a nod. “thanks.”   
Sans walked up to him, hesitantly. Slowly. Almost as if he was scared the other monster would threat him again. But they were in prison. He wouldn’t have weapons anymore. He wouldn’t be able to hurt him anymore. But then why was he grinning so smugly?   
“angel face, eh?” The other skeleton finally said as Sans had come within earshot.

“this is your fault.” Sans said without hesitation. “i don’t _belong_ here!”

Sans backed off startled as the other monster stood up, for the first time realizing how _tall_ this monster was. He was broader than him, looming over Sans, making him look massive, bigger than he probably was.

The monster put both his hands on Sans’ face, squishing his cheeks lightly, completely unperturbed by Sans’ disturbed glare.  
“nah, angel face ‘s not the right name fer ya. ta ugly, ta squishy. marshmallow would work maybe.” He squished the cheeks some more, seemingly having no care in the world, only letting go when Sans finally put his own hands on the other’s wrist, pulling them off.

“stop playing around!” Sans complained. “you _know_ i don’t belong here!”   
“yea? so?”   
“put this right! tell the guards you threatened me! do _something!_ i have a _life_ out there!”   
“so do i, marshmallow, but ya see me whinin’ about that ta others?” The broader skeleton scoffed. “wha’ do ya think ‘s gonna happen if i go to the guard an’ tell ‘em my getaway driver, who they’re assumin’ is my partner in crime, is actually innocent? ya think they’ll bite that?”   
Sans was quiet. He was still glaring at the other, though… there was a hint of hesitation in his eye lights, knowing that he was… right. “all the police saw was me hoppin’ into a conveniently placed open car that started drivin’ jus’ in time. no one’s gonna fall fer ya fairy tales. even if they’re true. playtime’s over, marshmallow, this ‘s prison.”   
He had to get out of here, though. Sans couldn’t stay in prison, this wasn’t right. He had to get _out_ of here, _somehow._ There had to be _something_ he could do!   
The other monster seemed to notice Sans’ turmoil, seemed to almost… pity him. He let out a tense sigh.

“listen, they’ll be pickin’ us up fer phone calls any moment. call family, call a friend, ask ‘em ta get ya a lawyer or somethin’. chances are slim when yer a monster in a human society, an’ skeletons aren’ ‘xactly the most approachable members of our species either. but tha’s the best shot ya got.”  
Sans wanted to reply. Wanted to argue that they didn’t have the money for a lawyer. Papyrus and him were already struggling with money, and he didn’t want to burden his friends with paying for them.

Though he didn’t get the chance to say anything either, as, as if on cue, a prison guard already appeared, eying the two skeletons. “Gaster? Fell?” The guard asked, the two skeletons reacting to their last names. “You two are up for phone calls. Get moving.”

The guard lead them and a handful of other inmates out of the social halls and through a hallway. The other skeleton had by now strayed off from Sans, and everyone else seemed to stick to their own, too.

They arrived at the telephones within minutes, phones scattered along one wall. There were no booths or walls separating them, giving them no privacy, and the guard didn’t look like he was going to give them any either.

“You have fifteen minutes,” he simply said, before leaving the prisoners to it.

They all seemed to naturally file to one of the phones, Sans ending up at the last one left alone. Though he hesitated.

Who could he call? Papyrus would only panic, get more worried than he needed to be and probably _insist_ on getting a lawyer. Alphys wouldn’t know what to do, she’d just panic and probably ask Undyne for help, who would get more angry than she needed to be. Sans wouldn’t even be surprised if she’d straight up break into the prison and kidnap Sans into freedom, and that certainly wasn’t what he needed right now.

“Ten minutes left,” the guard warned them, dragging Sans out of his worries. Alright. He needed to call now or god knows when he’d get a chance again.

Sans dialed the number he remembered by heart, holding the phone to his skull as he waited for an answer.

“This is Toriel, queen of the monster union. May I ask how you’ve got my personal number?” Toriel’s regal and serious voice came through the receiver.

“‘sup tori.”  
“ _Sans?_ ” She responded, her voice immediately a lot softer. “But… it said this would be a prison number?”   
“yea, heh, uh… funny story,” Sans began a little awkwardly. “so, um. i don’t have a lotta time, but i somehow got falsely into prison. tibia honest, i, uh. don’ even know where. must’ve had a concussion when they brought me here.”   
“What?” Toriel asked, her voice sounding enraged. “This is outrageous! They cannot simply put you in _prison!_ What _happened_ , Sans?”   
And Sans began to tell her. About waiting for Doggo to head to the wedding, about getting involved into a car chase. About the shooting, wrestling for the wheel and eventually crashing into a tree. There were some fuzzy memories about getting lead into another car, about blood and the off feeling of comfort.

“Time’s over, inmates, get an end to it,” the prison guard eventually called, causing Sans to almost flinch.

“i’m outta time, tori. gotta run.”  
“Do not worry, my friend,” the monster queen assured Sans softly. “I will do every- and anything in my power to get you out of this prison!”

“thanks tori. you’re the best. but, uh-”  
“Time’s _over,_ inmate,” the guard repeated himself, clearly more aggressive now.

“gotta go. bye,” Sans said, hurriedly, before ending the call and putting the phone back.

Crap. He really hoped Toriel would have this under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is, despite the cover picture and title, supposed to be a serious fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings in the bottom-notes

“Don’t tell me it’s you, Red.”   
“hey doc,” Red replied with no regret in his voice. He could hear a tense sigh from the other side of the phone. “so. i might need a bit a help.”   
“You know, I cannot always do this for you,” the other voice argued. “Why should I not just leave you in prison? It looks like that’s where you want to be anyways.”   
“c’mon, doc, ‘s only been three times!” Red tried to argue back. “b’sides, ‘m valuable!”   
“ _ Hardly. _ ” Oof. Harsh. “Did you at least get the pickles?”   
Red knew, of course, that ‘the pickles’ wasn’t referring to actual pickles. It was never safe discussing shady business over phone, let alone over a prison phone. So it was common for him and others in his gang to come up with  _ anything _ non-shady, always referring to whichever mission the person has been assigned to. To which they would have to reply with,   
“yea, the pickles ’re in the jar,” or something similar fitting, indicating that the mission was a success.

In Red’s case?  A simple robbery.

Nothing too big, nothing official. No bank or CEO or anything. Just a normal person that happened to be in possession of a handful of diamonds Red’s gang had been having their eyes on for a while now. A normal person that would leave their house without much more than the regular, slightly higher than usual security, the diamonds stores in a hidden safe.

This was a job easily done by one person, namely Red. He knew about the security system beforehand, managing to hack into it and deactivate it. A spying crew had already located where the safe would be, giving Red a detailed description of the area he would find himself in and where he would have to look for it.

Now, opening the safe had been the hardest part. Red was on a time limit, one Red did not  _ know, _ because quite frankly, he didn’t know when their victim would come back. So Red had to pick the lock as quick as possible, before grabbing the diamonds and bolting.

Where Red had failed was that he had, apparently, taken too long. In Red’s defense, again, he had no way of knowing how much time he  _ had. _ But that didn’t help him in the end either.   
Red had taken too long. Had been spotted. Had to run. The police had been contacted. He had still managed to get the goods, and to bring them where he was instructed to drop them off, though.   
So, yes. The pickles were in the jar.

“Alright,” the other voice finally responded. “I’ll see what can be done. Stay on the lookout, be ready at all times, you know the drill.”   
“probably best of all a us.”   
“At least you’re self aware.” The voice sounded sarcastic, and Red couldn’t help himself but to cackle.

“Time’s over, inmates, put an end to it.”

“a’right, doc, time ta leave. ‘m trustin’ ya.”   
“A horrible decision, really,” the voice responded. “But I suppose it’s only fair after I made the worse decision to trust you.”

“d’aww, ya trust me,” Red cooed adoringly, only to get a groan back.

“Goodbye, Red,” the voice simply replied, before the call ended.

Red had already put the phone back on it’s station, joining back with the other prisoners to be lead back to the social hall most likely.

“Time’s  _ over, _ inmate,” the guard repeated himself, his tone aggressive.

The only monster left at the phones was the new kid, Gaster something or what his name was. Poor marshmallow was still on the phone, looking nervous as all hell as he hurried to hang up and join the others. The guard seemed unhappy with the development, glaring at the marshmallow like they just made arch enemies. Oh boy.

They were lead back to the social hall, where the guard dismissed them to their own again, and the inmated began to disperse and spread. Only one monster didn’t seem to spread, instead following Red like a lost duckling.

Red turned around, an unimpressed frown on his face.

“ya know, ‘m not gonna be yer prison mommy,” Red growled quietly at the smaller skeleton. “ya wan’ somethin’, ask fer it, otherwise leave me alone.” Red couldn’t start getting associated with people in here, not even if he was the reason they were in prison.  _ Least _ of all if he was the reason they were in prison. Those were always the worst to deal with, and Red didn’t exactly have the time to deal with, well.  _ Anyone. _

“r-right,” the marshmallow just muttered nervously. “sorry. just thought-”   
“ya don’  _ think _ in prison,” Red interrupted him harshly. “ya survive. leave people alone an’ they’ll leave ya alone, but yer makin’ yerself a target actin’ dependant like this. this ‘s a dog eat dog world, marshmallow, ya don’ wanna make any wrong moves.”   
“right,” the monster said once more. “right. sorry. i’ll just leave.” And he looked like he was about to. Like he was ready to turn around and leave Red be. Before the small skeleton’s eye lights went small, eyes wide, and Red knew immediately what was happening.

The monster crashed to the ground, on his arms and knees, body spasming and mouth open wide, long enough for splotches of drool to escape it. Other prisoners were noticing this, glancing at the skeleton curiously, some in shock, some amused. Red had to give him one thing, if his goal was it to become the new prisoner’s scapegoat, he was doing a mighty damn well job.

But he doubted that was actually the marshmallow’s goal. And he had pity for him.

Red slammed a foot on the other’s back, pushing him down onto the floor with a breathy gasp. He was glaring daggers at anyone that dared to come close, like he was claiming this skeleton as his, his prey.

Red bent down, his voice low and aggressive. “ya can’t use magic in here, idiot. ya see that collar ‘round our necks?” He tapped the thin steel collar, tight around his own neck. “‘t ain’t jus’ a fashion statement. ‘t’ll detect extra magic flow from yer soul, takin’ it an’ turnin’ it ta electric energy, directly passed on ta ya body. in other words, ya try ta do magic, ya get shocked.”   
The monster under his foot didn’t respond, only letting out a pained wheeze. Red removed his foot from him, picking him up by the collar instead, roughly pulling them up.

“stop makin’ a damn target outta yerself an ya’ll be fine.” That was a stretch, sure, but at least he’d do a little better… probably.   
Red shoved him off, the other skeleton taking a few steps backwards, his eyes still wide in shock.

“now leave. don’ wanna be associated with ya.”   
And he did. Hesitantly, but the monster left, almost running off by the end of it, clearly having no idea where he was going to begin with. But that was no longer Red’s problem. And Red had certainly had enough problems.

 

“So,” a high voice drawled as soon as Red made it back to his cell. The skeleton could already feel his nerves thinning to a hair thin string. Oh, how he hated his bunk mate. “Heard you already got a prison pet, is that right?”   
“no idea what ‘cha talkin’ ‘bout,” Red responded, his tone not at all innocent and giving off an air of that he absolutely did not want to talk about this. But the mouse monster didn’t care, instead lying onto his stomach as he eyed down at Red from the top bunk he was on.

“D’awww, you sure? This prison talks  _ quite _ a bit, you know,” the monster drawled, and of  _ course _ Red knew. Of  _ course _ people would talk. Would spread some bullshit about Red and this marshma- this  _ fucking _ skeleton that had the nerve to follow him.

“Why don’t cha bring him over some time? If he’s not your pet, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I’ll have some fun wi-”   
He couldn’t finish that thought, a hand already to the monster’s throat, pulling him off the bed and to a wall instead. The mouse monster didn’t seem concerned at all, instead smirking at Red, proud he had hit a nerve  _ this _ easily.   
“listen ya sewer rat,” Red growled, his hold on the monster tight, choking the air out of him. “‘e was my get’way driver when we got arrested.  _ tha’s it. _ ‘e’s not my accomplice. not my friend or pet or  _ fucktoy. _ ‘e’s some poor jerk that landed in jail an’ ‘s tryna make me responsible fer ‘im. it’s not gonna happen. an’ neither is anythin’ between me an’ him. if ya wan’ ‘im, get ‘im yerself, ‘e’s  _ not _ my responsibility.”   
Red dropped the other monster without further ado, simply opening his fist for the mouse to fall and crash onto the ground. He coughed for a few times, trying to get his bearings back, before hoisting himself back up.

“So I’ve got your blessing?”   
“fer what? ya don’ need my damn blessin’ ta fuck a random prisoner, who do ya think i am?” Red scoffed disgusted. “i don’ give a shit wha’ ya put yet nasty dick inta. i’d rather not know ta begin with.”   
“You know, I love it when they play hard to ge-”   
“oh  _ fuck off! _ ” Red growled, getting an absolutely delighted snicker back from the mouse.

“I’m lying anyways,” he told Red, like that was meant to assure him. “What I really  _ love _ is when they’re fighting, crying, begging me to stop and praying for help. When they’re absolutely at my mercy…”

He went on for a little while, gushing about his sick sexual interests like it was something to be proud of, while Red was simply resting on the lower bunk bed, trying not to be sick.    
Social time was still for an hour or something, so after a couple of absolutely agonizing minutes of talking about rape and everything regarding to it in a flowery way only a crazed author could, the mouse monster finally left him, saying he’d be looking for Red’s not-pet.

Red thought he would be glad once the monster would leave. He finally was alone to nap, or at least to no longer listen to this nutcase’s idea of a romantic time. But oddly enough he just found himself wondering.

Was he bluffing? Red found it oddly unlikely for someone to talk this much about his plans, tell  _ Red _ , a completely new bunkmate, this much when he was actually planning to execute them. What was stopping Red from telling a guard? From stopping him? Was  _ that _ why the rat had asked for Red’s measly ‘blessing?’ Was he not asking for Red to give the marshmallow over, but to keep his mouth shut?

Something was irking Red a lot. Like he had an itch he couldn’t quite satisfy.

It didn’t seem right. For this rat to just go out there now, find the fresh skeleton and just… fuck him in. Sure. It was sort of doomed to happen sooner or later. This was prison, and the marshmallow didn’t exactly seem like the kind to be able to defend himself. Like the kind to take the measurements to not even let someone get  _ close _ to him. Hell, he followed Red along like he was expecting Red to help him. Was asking the jerky rabbit for help like he had thought of them as friends.

He wasn’t fit for prison and  _ of course _ people were going to abuse that.

But it still didn’t seem quite right to Red. He didn’t like that thought. That thought of  _ his _ bunkmate, of that disgusting sewer rat to find Sans and…

No. He didn’t want him to have that kind of satisfaction. He’d probably never stop gloating about it to Red if he’d get to fuck the marshmallow.   
Red completely ignored the fact that his bunkmate was  _ also _ never going to stop calling the other skeleton Red’s ‘pet’ if he were to stop him from his plans, and got up, following after where he had watched the other leave to earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: rape mention, rape indication (no actual rape happens)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings at the bottom notes

Sans didn’t know what he was doing. Usually Sans thought of himself as someone that was easy to adjust. Someone that went with the flow, figured things out and managed to work with them. At least to survive. Until he’d find a way out or got the help of his friends.

But this was very different than anything Sans had been through before. He had seen time anomalies, genocide, glorified child murder. He’d seen monsters growing too proud of himself, flying too close to the sun like Icarus, before dying in their own pride. He’d been through depression and PTSD, had been through therapies and recovery.

But none of that was like this.

Was it worse? Better? Sans couldn’t judge yet. But it was different.

Sans was deprived of his magic. He should’ve expected that, honestly, they couldn’t just imprison monsters with any kinds of magical abilities and expect them to stay. But in the moment, that moment where Sans simply hadn’t  _ adjusted _ yet, he hadn’t thought about that. And regretted it quickly.

His body still hurt all over, he was sure that if it had been an attack, he’d be long dead by now. Of course this was something Sans wasn’t new to. The pulsing of electricity, the shock and fear when it rushed through your body, when it shakes your whole core, your mind going blank. He was an engineer, and he may or may not have forgotten to unplug machines before working on them one or two times in his life.

But that hadn’t been quite like _this._ _That_ had been a foolish mistake. _This_ had been a direct transformation of his magic. Stronger than an electric current, longer, and no way to stop it until Sans’ magic naturally faded out.

And unless he was going to never use his magic again, this would happen again.

It was a scary thought. And it certainly didn’t help him feel better with the fact that  _ everything _ around him currently was scary and new. People kept on staring at him, glaring at him, certainly not with good intentions. He didn’t have anyone to ask for help or guidance, with the crude monster that had brought him here in the first place abandoning him, and his bunk mate telling him to leave him alone. Even one of the guards had told Sans to get lost.

Really, it wasn’t like Sans was dependant on the help of others. But right now, right here, he felt lost.

After recovering enough to stand by himself, to think, Sans had gotten himself some food, or at least what he assumed might be considered food, and sat at the only empty table he could find. To say he wasn’t hungry was an understatement. But what other option did he have but to eat? He couldn’t starve himself, and right now that seemed like the only way to keep himself busy, to keep himself from growing too restless.

He’d just have to power through this until Toriel found a way to get him out of there…

“Hey there, shortcake.” A small voice drew Sans out of his thoughts, glancing to his side where he found a small mouse monster, ears almost as big as itself. “You’re looking quite lonely there, aren’t you? How about I keep you some company.”   
Sans didn’t like the sound of this. Not when it was coming from a complete stranger, a monster he’s never seen or talked to before, an imprisoned criminal nonetheless.

“...i’m fine. thanks,” Sans muttered out dismissively, hoping that would be the end of it. But he kept glancing at the monster, from the corner of his eye sockets, only for them to widen once he saw the monster crawling onto the table and towards Sans on all fours, with the speed of what he could only compare to a real rodent. He moved faster than Sans could follow, and by the end of it, he had his tiny, grabby mouse hands on Sans’ prison shirt, feet secured on the edge of the table, looking completely confident in his position as he looked up at Sans with an almost crazed expression.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, do you?” The monster asked, his tone making Sans clearly doubt he was looking for an answer.

And for a moment Sans panicked. For a moment Sans thought this was it, he was going to get hurt or killed even. But then he remembered he wasn’t helpless. He wasn’t the strongest or biggest monster maybe. And he relied a lot on his magic, which wasn’t an option anymore. But this monster was shorter than him even, and from the way he could hold himself on the table like that, Sans knew he couldn’t weigh a lot.

Sans picked the mouse up on the scruff of his neck, gently placing him down on the ground again. “sorry, but i’m not interested.”

And that was supposed to be the end of it. Sans had hoped for this to be where the mouse realizes Sans wasn’t just someone that would let himself get fooled around with and leave him be. But no.

Sans didn’t even notice the monster pulling something out of his sleeve and crawling onto his back until he was sitting in Sans’ neck, arms quickly going around his head to hold a latex-y sheet over his mouth and nose. And only a split second later Sans noticed, he couldn’t breathe.

“Now don’t play tough guy, shortcake. You don’t have the slightest of a hint of how to actually protect yourself in  _ here. _ ”   
Sans wasn’t struggling. His eyes were wide in fear but he wasn’t fighting. He was a  _ skeleton, _ usually he could convince people he didn’t need to breathe, didn’t need air. But like this, with the strap of latex around him, he could neither talk nor barely make any noise. So what should he do? Play relaxed in hopes the mouse would ‘realize’ it himself and stop trying to suffocate him? That’s what Sans was trying. But keeping your cool turned out to be a lot harder than expected when you’re in a rush of ice cold panic.

So all Sans could muster himself to do was to stand still, his mind unable to make up whether pretending or fighting was the right move.

None of the guards were watching.

“I’m going to take the strap off and leave. You’re going to follow. Understood?”   
Sans didn’t react, didn’t know how to, but the mouse didn’t bother with that, only cackling disgustingly.

“Or I can kill you. Right here. Right now,” the monster drawled. “Maybe you’d like that? To end your suffering in prison? But surely you’ve still got family out there, waiting for you.”   
Sans was running short on air. The edges of his vision were growing dark, it was getting harder to listen. He felt like he was about to pass out.

“So tell me. Are you going to follow?”   
Sans nodded. He nodded as much as he could, and without delay, the strap removed. Sans took a deep breath, so deep it stung in his lungs, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to breathe this air. But he didn’t care right now.  _ Couldn’t _ care. He was slowly recovering.

The mouse was already leaving, obviously expecting Sans to follow. For a moment Sans considered to just… not do that. But then the other monster stopped, looking directly back at Sans with a knowing smirk. Drawing a line over his throat with a clawed finger.

Well. Looks like Sans didn’t have much of a choice.

A little unsteady Sans began following the mouse monster, slowly and anxious, like he was expecting someone to stop him at any moment, ask what he was doing. For him to get into any kind of trouble.

And he probably  _ was _ going to get in trouble, really, there was no way this could end well. There was no way this monster wasn’t planning something… bad. Or otherwise he wouldn’t have threatened Sans with death. Otherwise he wouldn’t be leading the nervous skeleton past the guards into a hallway, direction of the bathrooms. He wouldn’t be taking this unexpected turn, climbing up a door to a broom closet to open it, staying on the door knob as the door swung open.

Sans stood still.

“Come on, shortcake. After you.”   
“what… are you planning,” Sans asked warily, skeptically, eyes narrowed.

“Aww, really? You still doubting me? Why, I only want to have a little fun with you.” The words were drawled out, trying to sound teasing or menacing, though it was hard to get the tone with a voice as high and squeaky as the mouse’s.

Though it didn’t change anything on the fact how… terrifying those words were.

“you wanna rape me.”   
The mouse cackled crazed. “Ideally.”   
Fuck.

“no, no,” Sans muttered out, voice quiet and in shock. “no. you wouldn’t. you  _ can’t! _ ”

“You think this is fucking kindergarten?” The mouse scoffed without delay. “Shortcake, this is  _ prison. _ I can and will do whatever the  _ fuck _ I want to!”

“but the  _ guards! _ ”

“I don’t see any of the guards around, do you?” No. No, Sans didn’t. His eyelights were small pecks, frantic, and he took a cautious step back, about to run to one of them. But the mouse monster noticed, reacting as well, leaping to cling onto Sans’ chest.

“Oh, no no no, you won’t,” he grinded out, his tiny clawed hands about to grab onto Sans’ exposed neck bones. But Sans reacted too quickly for that, taking the monster and wanting to throw him away, on the ground or against a wall. He didn’t care. Just away,  _ away. _

But this time they hung on, clinging to Sans’ arm, climbing over it with no problems. The sight made Sans metaphorical skin crawl, both in disgust and fear.    
“no, no,  _ no, _ ” he began to wail, shaking his arm in an attempt to shake him off. But it was useless, and he practically felt those tiny, clawed mouse hands all over his arms, neck. “get  _ off _ me!”

He was reaching behind his back, trying to grab the monster, but he was evading any of Sans’ hands, cackling excitedly. And before Sans knew it he felt a small, furry body climbing through the back of his collar into his shirt.

Sans soul almost stopped beating right then and there.

He could feel the vile touches all over his spine, ribcage, rummaging in his shirt. At first he seemed to only be trying to figure out what he was dealing with, but soon enough the mouse’s touches grew purposeful, planned. This was bad. So very, very bad, and Sans was struggling to reach for the mouse in his shirt, the monster always either fighting off his grip or slipping out of it, climbing somewhere else.

Sans was panicking, was hyperventilating almost, breathing so quick it hurt. Before his breath instead got knocked out of his lungs.

He had been kicked down, was lying on his stomach, groaning a little in pain. Two hands reached into his shirt, much bigger than the mouse’s ones, but also less as cold and clawed. Sans wanted to struggle even more at first, wanted to crawl away and run. But they didn’t touch him.

They only grabbed the mouse firmly, pulling him out of Sans shirt and throwing him to the ground roughly, a foot on him.   
“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing, Stuart!?” A familiar voice called out, sounding absolutely repulsed.

Sans turned from his stomach to his back, looking up at… that rabbit monster. The one he shared a cell with. He was glaring down at the mouse, Stuart apparently, a foot pressing down on him as Stuart responded by laughing nervously.

“My bad, I didn’t know you wanted him fir-”   
“ _ I don’t, _ ” the rabbit interrupted him, the choked off noise from Stuart indicating that he was grinding his foot down on him harder now. “You really are a rat. Disgusting.”

“Can’t shame a guy for wanting some fun,” Stuart still managed to chortle out, despite his croaked words, obviously in pain.

But the rabbit monster did not look impressed. “I can,” he replied, pulling his foot away and kicking Stuart hard into the chest, causing him to fly back against a wall. “And I  _ will. _ Learn to fucking control yourself, you  _ vermin. _ ”

His eyes briefly caught on Sans’, the skeleton wanting to speak up. To thank him. But he was too much in shock to get a word out, and before he could, the rabbit already turned to leave.

Sans lied there for a couple more hours, still trying to calm down. Thinking about how he was going to bring this up again, to thank him.

He actually forgot about Stuart still being there, so when a snarky, croaky voice said, “you wanna just sit there all day or  _ run _ before I can pull myself up again?” Sans  _ panicked. _ He scrambled up quickly, only giving the mouse a brief glance, before scrambling away from him.

 

Red cursed at how late he arrived to the scene. Both his bunkmate and the marshmallow were already gone from sight, and he didn’t know  _ this _ specific prison good enough yet to know where they would  _ be. _ He hurried through the prison almost nervously, feeling like something bad would happen if he didn’t hurry. It didn’t help him that he knew neither the skeleton’s, not his bunkmates names, so he couldn’t very well ask a lot of people  _ about _ them.

In retrospect, he could’ve asked them about ‘the mouse monster,’ anyone would’ve known he meant Stuart. But in this very moment, most of Red’s attention were on the skeleton rather than the rat trying to hurt him.

Red let out a startled grunt when he ran into the powder blue rabbit monster, about to bark some snarky remarks at him about watching where to go, when it had been clearly Red’s fault. But then he paused. He’s  _ seen _ that monster. It was the one that directed the marshmallow to him.   
“‘ey, tall guy!” Red barked at him loudly, the rabbit looking down at him unimpressed. “ya seen the mar- uh. ya seen yer ‘angelface’ anywhere?”   
The rabbit didn’t respond immediately, but pointed a thumb over his back. Red followed the line of sight, spotting not just the rat, bleeding and lying against a wall, but also the skeleton he was looking for, scrambling to his legs and making his way away.

“If that guy’s yours, take better care of him.”   
“‘e’s  _ not, _ ” Red growled. “i jus’ don’ wan’ that disgusting mouse’s ‘ands on ‘im. thought already makes me puke.”

“Whatever you say, tough guy,” the rabbit simply responded, pushing past Red and paying him no more attention.

Red looked back to the scene, seeing the skeleton was gone as well.

...He hadn’t even been needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: attempted rape, rape mention, little bit of physical violence


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i died, here you go new chapter

“Tungle, Gaster, Fell, Baker. You’re up for phone calls.”

The guards voice caught Red’s attention. He saw other monsters rising to their feed, heading towards the guard, Red following up pretty quickly. Few days have passed since he’s been brought to jail and Red had been anticipating any kind of signs for a breakout the entire time. Usually the doc only took a day or two, but this was starting to draw itself out.

Red glanced over his shoulder as he noticed a familiar shape, the marshmallow apparently having joined their little prison train to the phone booths. Huh. So they were together again. Seemed to be a pattern. Though Red figured it made sense considering they came here together. They would most likely just planned in in the same time intervals.

Red was eying the monster curiously. It’s been a bit since he’s gotten to talk to him. Red hadn’t exactly kept an eye on him, not caring too much about the unfortunate monster he had dragged with him to jail. But now that he was right there, speeding up a little until he was walking in front of Red, it  _ was _ catching his attention, if only by a little.

He didn’t look hurt, Red noticed. There were no wounds on him, no bruises, not even a scratch. He barely looked like he’s been in prison the last few days. The only way one  _ could _ notice was by the wayh is natural shine was gone.

He looked more tired than last time, more defensive. He held himself in a way that didn’t look anxious per-se, but looked on the edge, careful. He was clearly more aware of his situation now, more so than last time. And apparently all the more mad at Red.

The short skeleton seemed to notice Red was staring at him, looking over his shoulder to throw Red a nasty glare. Oof. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But instead of picking a fight like most other prisoners would, the marshmallow just turned back around, ignoring Red and following the guard to the phone booths.

Well. He might as well.

The guard told them they had twenty minutes for their call, and Red went right to it, punching in the number he had memorized. It rang a few times, before an already unamused voice was on the receiver.

“Not yet, Red,” they said, not even needing a confirmation on who was on the phone. 

“yer takin’ yer sweet time,” Red noted with a small, impatient grunt. Keeping a glance to the prison guard, he could see them eying him suspiciously, and he quickly added, “havin’ trouble with th’  _ lawyer? _ ”   
“Your  _ lawyer’s _ not exactly happy you missed his wedding,” the doc responded, taking Red’s alias to keep whom Red  _ knew _ was his getaway driver anonymous.   
Red flinched. “oof. that was… when ‘xactly?”   
“A week ago,” the doc responded. “Last thursday.” Oh, Red remembered now. That was the day the cops first gotten Red. He had  _ planned _ to just do the robbery quickly without getting found out, and then speed to the wedding, but… looks like things don’t always go as intended.

“listen doc, ya know why i couldn’ come. tell ‘im i would’ve been there if i had the chance.”   
“You  _ had _ a chance,” the other monster reminded him, though. “And you threw it away by getting caught. I don’t see why either me  _ or _ your…  _ lawyer _ should hurry to get you out.” Well, he had a point there. Red didn’t  _ like _ it, but… this  _ isn’t _ the first time he’s needed their help. Guess it was Red’s turn to wait.

“Your twenty minutes should be almost over,” the doc eventually noted. “I have nothing more to say. Be patient, Red, and be ready.”   
“roger that. see ya, doc.”   
The other monster hung up without another notice, and Red did the same. He noticed he was the first to be done, though one of the monsters he didn’t know followed quickly, slamming the receiver back into its station frustratedly, only to get a warning from the guard.

The twenty minutes  _ had _ been almost over, and soon the others were finishing up their calls, filing back together to be lead into the social hall. Once there the monsters all dispersed from the group, heading to do their own thing. Red himself still hadn’t had his dinner, so he was heading to grab himself something to eat.

Or so was his  _ plan. _ But it quickly changed when he noticed someone following him, keeping only little distance. Red gave it a few moments to make  _ sure _ he was being followed, before he finally turned around, towering over the shorter monster.

The marshmallow looked startled, for a moment looking almost afraid, before he finally seemed to find himself, getting his bearings back and glaring up at Red.

“you’re plannin’ something,” the marshmallow said, tone accusing, though it was low, clearly seeming aware that he shouldn’t be talking about this.

But whether he kept his voice low or not, Red still didn’t like hearing this at all. “yea? was plannin’ ta get somethin’ ta  _ eat, _ ” Red simply grunted, turning back around now that he knew the person following him wasn’t a threat.

Marshmallow could follow him as much as he wanted, Red was going to get his damn dinner.

“i heard you on the phone,” the other continued, though, seemingly ignoring Red, though he was clearly still following him, grabbing himself his own food tray. “i’m not stupid. i know wha’ it sounds like to hatch a plan.”

Red sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on. He couldn’t let the marshmallow ruin this for him.

“a’right marshmallow, listen up,” he finally growled under his breath as he spun around to grab the smaller skeleton by the collar. “ya  _ ain’t _ gonna tell a soul, aight? or i’ll make sure there won’ be enough of ya left  _ ta _ tell a soul.” He could see something close to fear sparkling up in the smaller’s eyes, though just for a moment. And to Red’s surprise, he stood tall, proud, not backing down.

“then tell me what you’re planning,” he hissed back, only to get a glare from Red.

He let go of him again, turning to finally get his food, the marshmallow soon following in suit.

“meet me in the closet past the bathrooms,” Red finally grunted out. “bu’ let me finish my food first.” And with that and not another word he left him, heading to one of the free tables to finally have his dinner. He could see, from the corner of his eyes, that the marshmallow was watching him, keeping an eye on him. He didn’t doubt that he would take up on Red’s ‘offer’ and meet him there. He only hoped that would be the end of it. He couldn’t afford an ankle biter ruining his breakout.

 

Sans should’ve probably learned from his past mistakes of meeting with shady people in shady places. And he  _ kind of _ had. He was on guard more, had awkwardly let Norville, the rabbit that was his bunkmate, know about his meetup. But he couldn’t just  _ not _ go. This asshole of a skeleton brought him into this situation, if he  _ really _ had an idea on how to get out of it, it was only fair he’d let Sans in on it.

He knew Toriel was having trouble getting Sans out. Even as the queen, she couldn’t very well bust Sans alone out of there without showing personal favoritism, and the lawyer’s didn’t seem to be having a too easy time either.

The police saw Sans ‘waiting’ for that jerk, aiding his getaway. They saw him, the jerk that got Sans into this whole situation, shoot at the chasing police cars. Sans was as involved in this as the actual criminal.   
Toriel had told him that Doggo apparently hadn’t even known he was supposed to go with Sans, apparently there had been some sort of miscommunication, but that about took the only alibi Sans might’ve had.

Sans didn’t want his friends and family to suffer from this, didn’t want  _ them _ to have to pay expensive lawyers only for Sans to not get out in the end after all… He had to figure a way out of this  _ himself _ somehow, or he’d just have to stay for the next three years… 

Sans was stiff and tense by the time he stood in front of the closet door, suddenly feeling anxious. Like something bad and dark was waiting in there for him.

“yer plannin’ ta go in, or were ya hopin’ ta grow roots?” A voice rang behind Sans, the shorter skeleton almost jumping in surprise. The jerk - looking calm as ever, like none of this fazed him even in the least - walked smoothly past Sans, opening the broom closet door, inviting him in like he was being a gentleman.

Sans eyed him warily as he stepped in, dread overcoming him as he heard the door click shut behind him, the broom closet’s lights flickering on shortly after.

“so?” Sans said, trying his best to keep his voice stable and demanding, no matter how tall and intimidating the other hovered over him, darkened eyelights glaring down at him, a nasty scar marking one of his sockets.

“name’s red,” the jerk told him, holding out a hand like they were having nothing but a civil introduction. 

Sans narrowed his eyes at him suspectingly, but took the hand anyways, introducing himself. “sans gaster.”

“i think i prefer marshmallow,” Red said, eyes squinting a little as a big, nasty grin grew on his face. “so whaddya wanna know?”

“what’s your plan?” Sans demanded. “who’re you working with?”   
Red eyed at him, looking down at the smaller skeleton like he was nothing but a pebble in his path, sending shivers down Sans’ spine. “what makes ya think i’d tell ya, marshmallow?” Red sneered, sounding unimpressed. “ya don’ have any leverage.”   
“i can tell the guar-”   
“can tell them  _ what?  _ tha’ one a the inmates are up ta somethin’ fishy? yea, that sure’ll get their attention, how original.” Red barked out a nasty laugh. “really, marshmallow. i don’ think ya know wha’ yer messin’ with. be good an’ maybe ya’ll survive by the time ya get out.  _ if _ ya get out.”   
Sans bristled at that thought. “you said you would fill me in!”   
A gasp escaped Sans right after that line, a strong fist grabbing him by the collar again, slamming him against the closet wall. “what are ya, a  _ child? _ grow. u-”   
Sans was suddenly dropped, his attacker having let go as he was stumbling back from the force of…

Norville.   
The blue rabbit was standing at the entrance of the closet, now pulling at Red to slam him on the ground. But the skeleton was bigger and broader than him, easily overpowered him to throw Norville down. Sans gasped.

“ya brought backup. not bad, marshmallow,” Red said, sounding impressed, a fist hovering over the rabbit’s face as he was now kneeling over him, though his eyes were trained on Sans, the small skeleton watching them with wide, horrified eyes.

Norville used that distraction to his advantage, punching Red off him, before pulling his legs back and kicking him in the gut.

“He’s smarter than he lets on,” the rabbit said, now pushing himself up from the floor again, wiping a stain of blood from the fur around his mouth. “Now leave, before I make you.”   
“ _ no! _ ” Sans quickly called, running over to Red, holding his much bigger arm tightly to stop him from leaving. He looked to Norville. “sorry for worryin’ you, but i’m fine. i still need to talk to him.”   
The rabbit looked back at Sans, uncertain. “He’ll hurt you.”   
“then i’ll take it. if i’m not back by six, look for me again.”   
Norville still didn’t seem happy with the idea, but he nodded, giving Red a warning glare, before leaving. Red, meanwhile, was looking down at Sans less than excited. He easily pushed the short skeleton back into the closet, eying around the area to make sure there was no one  _ else _ around, before closing the door.

“wha’ makes ya  _ so fuckin’ convinced _ yer gettin’ anythin’ outta me?” Red growled at Sans.

“i  _ need _ to get out of here. i don’t belong here,” Sans told him, tone imploring, trying to reach what little part Red might have that could feel pity on him.

“tough luck.  _ i‘m  _ a criminal, any way i may or may not be bustin’ out would  _ make _ ya belong here if ya join me.”   
“but i won’t be here,” Sans insisted, eyes hard and unmoving as he glared at Red. “i’ll be out.”   
Red smirked at him, almost a little impressed. “wha’ ‘bout yer pretty little morals? don’ ya wanna stick ta rules? do it the clean way?”   
“ _ rules _ didn’t protect me from gettin’ to prison unjustified.  _ rules _ never protect monsters.” Sans knew as much as anyone else did that monster would always get the short end of the stick, and a lot of crime only happened in the first place, because monsters had no other choice but to steal to live.

“feisty boy.”

“don’t call me that.”   
“so ya  _ really _ wanna get out?” Red’s tone was quieter now, holding a sense of gravity to it.   
“yes.” Sans told him with a firm nod. There was no doubt in his voice. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that getting out of here without the help of his friends and family, without a lawyer, meant that he’d have to act off the book.

“there’s a backdoor tha’ leads ta the courtyard at the back of the prison. ya get there by leaving through the social halls an’ headin’ ta the library, then take a turn before ya reach it.”   
“is it unlocked?” Sans asked, but Red ignored him.   
“when ya hear the prison’s alarm ya got exactly fifteen minutes, before it gets blown up. the lock’ll be open by that time.”   
_ Blown up?  _ There were so many prisoners here, guards that were just doing their job,  _ innocent visitors _ at times. They would all die!   
“ya wan’ed ta know,” Red told him, apparently seeing the shock in Sans’ face. “take it or leave it. ‘m not givin’ ya more.”   
“...what if i tell the guards about this?” Sans asked, his tone wary.

“try. wha’ are they supposed ta do fer an attack they got no proof on an’ is undated?” Red told him, not sounding worried at all. “i got people outside. if the guards work against us, we’ll find a new plan. but most likely, they’ll jus’ think yer tryna undermine me fer personal reasons.”   
Sans saw the truth in his words, though he didn’t like it. He knew now why Red said he would come out of this belonging into prison. Leaving this many people to die…? There had to be another way…

“i’m done here,” Red finally said, leaving the closet. Though he turned around, one last time before leaving. “oh, an’ ya may tell the guards as much as ya want,” he told him, his eyes holding a warning glint to them. “but don’t ya think that means i’m gonna let ya get away with this an’ a whole face. i hear one word a this outside either of us, an’ i promise ya, marshmallow, yer gonna wish ya never even were born.”   
And then with that, he left.


End file.
